Chiyo Ohayashi
" THIS OC BELONGS TO FANDOMTRASH56, DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION OR STEAL! " Chiyo Ohayashi is a 3rd-year student that currently attends Akademi High school. Appearance Chiyo has long dark hair going down to her lower back. she also puts her hair into space buns which are held in place with two dull pink ribbons. Her skin is fairly light and she has a mole underneath her left eye. Chiyo also has an hourglass figure with broad shoulders, large breasts and thighs. She normally wears the default uniform with black thigh-highs, however, this will change depending on which uniform the player chooses. Personality Chiyo is often a softspoken and kind individual, who believes that there is kindness in everyone, which often makes her a target of bullying and manipulation, this will make it easier for the player to befriend her and manipulate her into doing their dirty work under the belief that she 'owed them'. Chiyo also has a lot of insecurities, which normally stem from her body shape, which makes her think that if any boy was to like her, it was only because of her body. Her mother always tells her to ignore to people who are mean to her and to always be kind, and Chiyo, not having a role model in her life, believed her. If she sees the player commit murder she pleads for her life and will promise not to tell anyone. If she sees a corpse she will run away and tell the teacher or call the police. If the player gets apprehended she will not take part and will just stand and cower. Background She currently lives with her mother in Shisuta town, as her father died when she was young. Topics Cooking: Positive Occult: Negative Cats: Positive Friends: Positive Family: Positive Violence: Negative Drama club: Neutral Memes: Neutral Anime: Positive Isolation: Negative Art club: Neutral Manga: Positive Routine/in game ROUTINE At 7:04 AM. Chiyo enters school grounds. At 7:06 AM. She opens her locker and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 She walks into the plaza (the left side of the fountain) and goes to talk with her friends Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Mei Mio, Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka. At 8:00 AM. She will go to class 1-2 and sit at her desk (desk 9). She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to the cafeteria to finish off some of her work and talk to her friends at 1:00 PM. Chiyo goes to her next few classes at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she goes to the cooking club and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. Then she lingers and returns a few books to the library. Then she will walk home. INTERACTIONS "Can you please find my bow? I was walking to class and it somehow fell out of my hair. So will you please find it for me?...I don't want to be lazy or anything I'm just really busy..a-and if you find it... I'll be by the fountain...oh and I will give you some yen in return!"-Chiyo's task. "...Y-you will? Oh, thank you so much! Good luck!"-If you accept Chiyo's task. "Oh... I understand.."-If you refuse her task. Her bow is lying in the hallway on the floor next to the science club. "No, I refuse to believe it!"- When she sees the post about Kokona. "I don't think you should be posting lies about people."-When she sees a lie that the player posted. "H-hey stop it!"-If she catches the player taking panty shots. " Please tell me that's paint " - If she catches the player covered in blood. RELATIONSHIPS Kokona Haruka: They're good friends, they relate to each other on a personal level because of their body image problems. Saki Miyu: They're close but not that close. Mei Mio: Don't talk that much. Yui Rio: A bit scared of her, don't talk much Yuna Hina: Not that close. Amai Odayaka: Acquaintances. Other things *She is incapable of self-defense (fights back very weak) *She has a pet cat named Momo. *She is right-handed. *She is afraid of needles, isolation and death. *She likes cats, books, bright colors and cute things. *She dislikes animal abusers, bullies, dark colors, dark things, gore and horror movies. *She likes trying different teas and food from other countries. *Her first name means a thousand generations. *She is not fully finished. *She hates vegetables and licorice *She dislikes memes, her friends kept sending them to her and now she thinks that they are annoying. *She is considered a wimp and a softie by Yui Rio and others *She was my first yandere simulator OC. Gallery Screenshot 2017-01-05-01-02-22-0.png|Full body TheFunGame's Chiyo fixed.png|Portrait of Chiyo by TheFunGame Chiyo Transparent.png|The transparent version Category:OCs Category:Fandomtrash56's OCs Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly Category:Heterosexual Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Cooking Club Category:Coward Category:Akademi High School